Y DONDE ESTA EL POLLO?
by Yunuen -o
Summary: La desesperanza embarga a los Santos de Bronce por la larga ausencia, que hay entre batalla y batalla, del poderoso Caballero Fénix.


.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun están en la sala, cada uno sentado en un sillón diferente.

Acaban de regresar de otra dura batalla y están muy tristes. No es para menos.

Seiya tiene la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos.

Shiryu está con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados.

Hyoga ha apoyado sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro está muy cerca de sus manos entrelazadas. Pareciera que está rezando una plegaria al Dios en el que su madre creía.

Shun, siendo quien sufre más, está sentado prácticamente en la orilla del asiento, con la espalda extremadamente rígida y sus manos temblorosas sobre sus piernas.

Una gélida melancolía envuelve sus corazones y los estruje sin piedad, por lo que la diminuta esperanza lucha por no ser expulsada de los apaleados espíritus de los afligidos chicos; hasta ahora lo ha conseguido.

Batalla tras batalla, golpe tras golpe, lágrima tras lágrima, cinco valerosos chicos han conseguido vencer a todos sus despiadados contrincantes, pero sobre todo han logrado sobrevivir a esas despiadadas batallas, aunque no han salido del todo airosos de las heridas causadas durante los combates, sin embargo, han conseguido regresar a casa, juntos.

Hoy lo han logrado una vez más.

Las heridas físicas sanan rápidamente, mas no el agobio que se sufre en el interior, y para sanarlo, no hay nada mejor que un plato de sopa caliente acompañado de una amistad sincera, leal e incondicional.

Sólo que hoy está ausente uno de esos amigos incondicionales.

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya no logran comprender cómo Ikki es capaz de abandonar a su hermano estando en esa condición tan vulnerable, y por largo tiempo. Es por Shun por quien ellos se preocupan. Como sea, sus heridas externas y su malestar interior se pueden remediar, pero no existe nada en el mundo que pueda aliviar la ausencia de un hermano.

Hyoga, cansado que el Dios de su madre no escuche su insistente plegaria (rezaba porque Ikki regresara pronto), se incorpora y observa a Shun.

Encorvado y sumamente triste, el debilitado pero gentil chico pareciera que se marchita, como la flor que se marchita por la falta de los cálidos rayos del sol.

Hyoga se levanta, se sienta junto a Shun y lo abraza.

Shun, gracias al gentil gesto, recupera un poco las fuerzas, las suficientes para corresponder al abrazo, y oculta su agobiado rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Seiya observa a esos dos amigos que son muy unidos, y la tristeza desaparece de él, pero no porque esté contento de ver que Shun no está solo, sino porque ahora le invade la furia desatada por la ausencia de Ikki.

Se levanta precipitadamente, cierra los puños y grita con las escazas fuerzas que tiene.

- ¡Pollo! ¡¿Dónde estás?! -

Hyoga y Shiryu no se atreven a erguir la cabeza para cerciorarse que el "Pollo" aparezca.

La esperanza de que Ikki vuelva pronto está por apagarse como una vela que está por consumirse totalmente.

- _Ikki_… - dice Seiya con un hilo de voz sintiendo cómo agoniza la esperanza, incluso siente que está por desquebrajarse en su interior.

¡CRASH!

Seiya da un pequeño sobresalto y lleva ambas manos a su pecho al oír con claridad que su esperanza se ha roto. Palidece terriblemente.

- "¡Soy un Caballero de la Esperanza!" – piensa completamente aterrado – "¡No hay manera que la Esperanza muera en mí!" –

Ahora lo embarga la abrumadora sensación de ser arrojado a lo más profundo del Infierno por el imperdonable agravio que acaba de cometer, entonces…

- ¿Quién dejó tirado ese palito de paleta que acabo de pisar? -

Dice de repente una voz que delata molestia.

Seiya no es el único que voltea al oír la voz, y todos se dan cuenta de que, de la nada, ha aparecido un chico alto, un tanto corpulento, de piel morena, ceja gruesa y pelo azul.

Nadie se mueve por la repentina sorpresa.

El recién llegado no ha llegado con las manos vacías: trae varias bolsas de plástico consigo.

- Seguro fue el desordenado de Seiya que no tira la basura en su lugar. – agrega la voz ya que nadie le responde.

- ¡IKKI! – finalmente explota el júbilo.

Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya se olvidan por completo de la tristeza que los agobiaba y corren muy felices a recibir al amigo y hermano que tanto habían extrañado.

En un parpadeo, Ikki es estrujado entre muchos brazos.

- _A mí… también me da gusto… verlos_. – dice con voz entrecortada y que apenas se escucha.

Ikki pronto es liberado, y en el siguiente parpadeo, Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga le arrebatan las bolsas que trae, las llevan a la mesa de estar de la sala y comienzan a poner sobre ésta lo que contienen. Shun prefiere abrazar a su hermano mayor por un ratito más.

- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en traer la comida?! – Seiya reclama por la tardanza.

- ¡Estamos muriendo de hambre! – Hyoga se une al reclamo.

Los chicos visitaron a los niños. Se habían ido al orfanato desde la mañana y hasta el atardecer regresaron a la Mansión. Prácticamente todo el día estuvieron juegue y juegue con los chamacos.

Cualquiera que se la pase un buen rato jugando con niños termina medio muerto de cansancio (uno se muere de cansancio pero a los niños "no se les acaba la pila") y también uno acaba medio muerto de hambre; así que Ikki, en cuanto llegaron, salió por comida porque se les antojó algo diferente a lo que siempre les prepara Tatsumi, pero para ir y regresar de inmediato, usó un modo muy particular para "transportarse".

El plan no funcionó tan bien como esperaban los hambrientos chicos porque Ikki se demoró mucho.

- Porque hay demasiada gente. – dice Ikki al acercase junto con su hermano menor a la mesa de estar.

- Entonces fue una excelente idea – dice Shiryu – que utilizaras la teletransportación. Hubieras llegado a media noche de haberte ido en el transporte convencional. –

- Hubiera sido una tragedia. – dice Seiya sintiendo un feo escalofrío al imaginar la tragedia que hubiese ocurrido si Ikki no regresa a tiempo con la comida.

- Tiene sus ventajas – dice Hyoga – estar bajo el resguardo de la Constelación del Fénix. ¿Verdad Pollo? -

Ikki sólo sonríe.

La mesa ya está atestada con la comida, los platos, los vasos y las cucharas, y la sala es inundada con los exquisitos aromas de la comida italiana.

Todos se han sentado sobre sus talones porque la mesa no es muy alta.

- La espera valió la pena. – dice Ikki.

- ¡Bon appetit! –

Dicen en coro los jóvenes y hambrientos y agotados y apaleados Caballeros de la Esperanza, pero todas las molestias desaparecen gracias a la deliciosa comida y a la agradable compañía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me gustó tanto lo que dice Seiya en el capítulo 4 de ¿Vacaciones?, que me dio por escribir un fic, y así quedó este one shot.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
